inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Poptartzu
Heya Minna! Welcome to My Talk page. Feel free to leave a message or ask me a question! If I'm away at the time, I'll most likely answer in around 6 - 8 hours. But-- If I'm online, I'll probably answer in around 30 minutes - 2 hours. Thanks for Reading~ ''' '''Best Wishes, Kotoni Welcome Hi, welcome to Inazuma Eleven Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kira Kotoni page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sapphirez (Talk) 16:29, 31 January 2012 Hey! hi! I'm Sadie AKA HirotoObsessedFangirlXD (the name is me in a nutshell, lol!) i just wanted to say thanks for reading my Truth or Dare fanfic, i really appreciate you commenting such a nice thing! :) you're really nice! HirotoObsessedFangirlXD 19:28, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Need some more help Hi Kotoni-chan sorry if i bother you but i am new so yah, oh! i deicide to call you Kotoni-chan( if that bothers you than im sorry i wont call you Kotoni-chan anymore! ok?.) anyways how do you put links cause getting ready for my story!. when its set please see it and commet on it!! well thanks PEACE Love ya sempai(sorry if you dont like it again. Oh! i love yah like a friend okay? okay.)--Inazuma11--- fangirlxxx123### 16:01, March 15, 2012 (UTC) The Words Colurs Hi Kotoni-chan Its Me Onigiri Chan Or Inazuma11 Fangirl123 and i Need Your help(again) HOW do you change the clours of the words Thanks In Advance! Oh! thanks On For Reading My Fanfiction! It Means A Lot To Me Well Bye Kotoni-Chan PEACE!--Inazuma11--- fangirlxxx123### 17:16, March 16, 2012 (UTC) hi Kotoni-chan~ just wanted to ask, do you go on the actual Inazuma Eleven Wiki? if you do plz start doin the chats, theyre really cool and you'll meet loads of awesome people~ i do it and it'd be great to chat to you live online Have fun~ HirotoObsessedFangirlXD 09:45, March 18, 2012 (UTC) How to add categories? hiya Kotoni-chan! i just wanted to ask, how do you add categories to pages? i.e. 'Characters' 'Appearance' etc. i would really appreciate it if you could help me! Have fun~ Beleiving you are wind, written in the stars forever, soaring together forever more... 15:58, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Hi and Thank You ! Hello ! Thank you for leaving a message on my talk page ^^ and Thank you for reading my stories as well ! If you have any stories, I would like to read them too ! Kari 110 06:37, April 3, 2012 (UTC) YOSH ! Yo Kotoni!!~ (Whoops, I forgot to put a heading..XD) Hey, Kotoni!! I have a question here... How did you put the picture of your character in the infobox? Like in your character, Kira Kotoni, how did you put her picture in the infobox? I'm sorry " I'm just a beginner here.. Thanks Kotoni! And for all the support, too. I hope you'll like the rest of the story, too~ Thanks, Kotoni!!~ NyanNyanNyanNyanNyan!!~ XD Hungry4ramen 07:52, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Would U Like To Join My Team? Hi Kotoni-Chan! Would U Like To Join My Team? Its White Miricales In The Third Fanfic Shin Aliea Strikers In Snowy Day.Well Im Not Forcin U ^^ Its Your Choice...But For Now Il Put U In The Team Temporarily Kay? Thx Again... Kotoniiiii!~ Thank you, so much!!~ Ahhhh!! I love it!!! Thanks for drawing it for me. I really appreciate it!~ You're really good at drawing! You made her look so cute! If you want me to draw something for you in return, just ask me! I don't mind at all! Thanks again, Kotoni!!~ Hungry4ramen 15:13, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Eye za Hando. Hey Kotoni, i know im late with it but i hope your not angry i made a hissatsu for your char in my story. Let my cold wind flow in your heart 18:18, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks... Thank you for informing me. There are no active admins here, so I and Raizza Shimono were given rollback rights, but none of us are even active. [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 02:39, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Kotoni please help me ! Dear kotoni, i need you're help because my fanmade character (Akuji Tsukiakari) need another style of drawing, just like what you did by Jason FireBlaze please if not ? It's ok then Thanks! Thanks for your drawing,its really good!I know its kinda hard work,but can you maybe also make Jason in his keeper version with the headband thingy?If not its OK!But i really would like it! Let my cold wind flow in your heart 19:33, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks a lot Kotoni ! :) Btw,if you make the hair,the orange must be in the middle please like just as the pic on paper OK? Soz if i bothered you! Annoying thingy I know im getting kinda annoying now,and i have nothing so i wanted to ask:When is the second pic done? Soz if i bothered u but i am bored to death. Let my cold wind flow in your heart 16:24, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Akuji-san 18:20, April 18, 2012 (UTC)Kotoni you have write my name wrong it's Akuji-san not Akuki-san XD and by the way thanks that you did itAkuji-san 18:20, April 18, 2012 (UTC) THANKS,THANKS AND THANKS AGAIN Thanks that you made a sprite of Akuji Your request~ Don't be shy, Kotoni! I won't get angry :D It's okay by me! I'll get on it! Hungry4ramen 12:05, April 21, 2012 (UTC) MESSAGES BRB MESSAGE Kotoni i want to ask you about making a sprite to a character, i want you to make a sprite for Noah Dreams please make it if not it's ok then :) Heyyy~ On deviantart, you have to be at least 13 years old to have an account. There's actually a FAQ for Frequently Asked Questions.. To see what I'm talking about, type this in:' help.deviantart.com/696/' Or if you have any other questions, you could just search it in that FAQ. And when you visit the site, you'll see a button on the top-right corner that says: "'Join Deviantart for free" So yeah, it's free XD Thanks, Kotoni, and I hope I helped!~ About your request, I'm almost done! Here it is! You're very welcome! :) Good luck, too!~ And for the sprites...The first one... *Sprite Type: Medium *Hair color: Orange *Eye color: Green *Sprite template: Aphrodi (I planned to make him look like Rese XD But he doesn't have a GO Sprite XDDD) *Skin color: Fair tone *Uniform: Chaos *Additional details: Uhh, since he has long hair..could you make it look somewhat like a ponytail instead? By erasing some of the long hair at the back. (So sorry if that confuses you! XD) Second one: *Sprite type: Medium *Hair color: Brown *Eye color: Blue *Sprite template: Ichinose (I planned to make him look like Tasuku XD Due to the resemblance! XP) *Skin Color: Fair tone *Uniform: Raimon *No additional details! I hope you don't mind if I placed the info on you talk page! I'm sorry if it sounds confusing...If you'd like anything in return or as a thank you present, just tell me! Hungry4ramen 14:39, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks For The Sprite! Hi Kotoni! Sorry For The Late Reply But The Sprites AWESOME! If You Dont Mind If I Want A Second One Later May I? Anyways Sorry For Late Reply DX But The Sprites Really Cool Kotoni! Thanks For The Sprite Kotoni! If You Want ANYTHING In Return (Exept Drawing DX Sorry) Il Try My VERY BEST To Help You! Thanks Again Kotoni! Byyyyeeee~! --"Im Gonna Reach For The Stars!...Although They Look Pretty Far~ 07:27, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Whaddaya think about: THE HEADBAND About the second pic,i know this is kinda annoying,but the "Tomorrow" was like,4 days ago...When is my pic done?Let my cold wind flow in your heart 19:21, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Ok then... Ok,ill wait for it then. Let my cold wind flow in your heart 18:33, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, once again!!~ + Teams Hey, Kotoni!~ Thanks so much for the sprites! They're awesome!!~ (I kept them too, if you don't mind :D) About the team...I'd love to join!!~ *Name: Hanikamiya Tasuku *Position: MF *Number: 7/11/12 *Hissatsu: I'm still busy in the making, but you can make up a hissatsu technique if you want to. I'll put more up soon. *Keshin: Same here XD Still busy, I'll put it soon! Thanks again, Kotoni!!~ Hungry4ramen 05:07, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi again, Kotoni~ I just wanted to ask, since you added a character of mine to your team..do I have to add a category for him? Should I put him in the Kaiousei Gakuen category? Thanks, as always, Kotoni!!~ Hungry4ramen 01:40, April 26, 2012 (UTC) May I Join Your Team? Hiya, Kotoni-chan~ Is it too late to join Kaiousei Gakuen? If it is then that's okay~ But if it isn't, could I join? Name: Miku Kiseki (she prefers to be called Kiseki-chan or Kii-chan) Position: MF Number: Any other than 13 Hissatsu: Fuyu Yuki, Perfect Darkness (Perfect Darkness is a shoot hissatsu as well as hissatsu tactic, feel free to ue the hissatsu tactic vers. for the team~) , Lunar Lights (page isn't finished yet), Black Magic (page under construction), Silver Wings (page not ready yet) Keshin: None (I'm making one though) it's okay if it's too late to join, i won't mind~ Have fun! Issho ni wa totemo sensai ni ukabudarou... 15:22, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the pic!I really like it! Let my cold wind flow in your heart 19:35, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Invitation An invitation to Inazuma Chronos, a team, would you like to join? Chong Kah How 10:30, April 27, 2012 (UTC) from Akuji-san Can you make a category for the blue flames chapters if not it's ok Akuji-san 15:31, April 27, 2012 (UTC)Akuji-san is the BOMBAkuji-san 15:31, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Good luck btw thanks that you wanna make a category for The Blue Flames From Akuji-san do you completed the question of the fanmade character ? Because it was a long time that i asked you so if you are still working at. Good luck ! if not. You did you're work :) Akuji-san 18:23, April 27, 2012 (UTC)Akuji-san is the BOMBAkuji-san 18:23, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Categories... Hey, Kotoni!!~ Umm, you wouldn't mind if I added Tasuku to the Kaiousei Gakuen category, right? And, I wanna ask...How do you make a category page? I plan to add a category page for my team...But I don't know how! XD Thank you so much!!~ Hungry4ramen 14:34, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thanks, Kotoni! You were a huge help!!~ Thanks, again!!~ Hungry4ramen 03:44, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Come to chat pls! From Akuji-san From Akuji-san You're request! I hope you'll like it! and btw if it's terrible just ask me i will fix it :) Yo Kotoni!!~ I just wanted to invite you to my new fanfic... Look here for more info: Past and Present Main Page/Summary Feel free to say no, it's fine! :D You may fill this up: *Past and Present fanfic -Name: -Age: (10 years ago) -Personality: (when he/she was a child) Child-hood appearance -Additional details Allow me to explain...Past and Present is a fanfic that took place 10 years ago. After Hanikamiya Tasuku had an accident and before Rese Hanikamiya went to Raimon. Therefore, it takes place between those 10 years. You may read my latest blog post for more info: User blog:Hungry4ramen/Two NEW Fanfics! Also.. are member slots for Kaiousei Gakuen still available? If they are..could Rese join in? Either as a manager or a defender..anything's fine :) Most info are in her page, too. Again, it's fine if you won't, I understand ^^ And...your request is finished!! Here you go!!~ Thank you!!~ Hungry4ramen 03:34, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Keshin Armed Hello!I am asking if you maybe want to make Jason FireBlaze Keshin armed. I am asking this to Kotoni~x and Hungry4ramen,because i maybe want to see two versions if its OK. Let my cold wind flow in your heart 09:28, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Okay! No prob! And thanks, as well!!~ ^^ Do you wanna join in my new fanfic? I think I've given you the info to fill out. Feel free to say no, as well! Hungry4ramen 03:25, May 4, 2012 (UTC) From Akuji-san i want to ask you when Chapter 12 is done of Kaiousei Gakuen series sorry for bothering you Akuji-san 18:20, May 4, 2012 (UTC)Akuji-san is the BOMBAkuji-san 18:20, May 4, 2012 (UTC) From Akuji-san thanks for the info :) Category added :D Hey Kotoni!!~ Awesome job on the fanfics so far! I love them!!~ Keep it up! Also....I added Kira Kotoni to my fanmade team's Category Page, okay? That sound alright to you? Of course, you're free to remove it :) Well, thanks for everything, Kotoni; and I hope I didn't bother you or cause any trouble! Hungry4ramen 07:21, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Okay then!~ No prob! You notified me in the nick of time!! XD Sure thing!~ Hungry4ramen 10:24, May 5, 2012 (UTC) From Akuji-san i want to tell you that my fanfic about the blue flames is done so here is the link http://inazumaelevenkh.wikia.com/wiki/The_Blue_Flames_Season_2_Chapter_1_:Everybody_Sakka_Yarou_Ze Group pic~ Yo, Kotoni!!~ I just wanted to ask for your permission if I could draw Kira Kotoni, because I'm planning to draw a group shot of the members from Universe Elements, is it fine with you? I'm really sorry if I caused any trouble or disturbed you! Thank you so much Kotoni!!~ Hungry4ramen 05:55, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey Kotoni!!~ I'm done with the pic! If you'd like to see it...here you go! Thanks!~ Hungry4ramen 03:45, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Wassabii,Kotoni! I really like the Keshin Armed,but,euhm the downside is a bit greenish instead of the Darkblue/Black armour... If you have time,do you maybe wanna change this? If not its OK~ Let my cold wind flow in your heart 16:37, May 12, 2012 (UTC) From Akuji-san Thanks for drawing the adult form of Akuji THANK YOU :D! Re: Question You mean the template or the sorting into Male or Female? ⊱[[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Raizza Shimono']]⊰ ♥ [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'ライザ']] ♥ 03:26, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Can You Help Me Please? Hey Kotoni! How Are You? I Got a Question for You If You dont mind.. I wanna Know,How Do You Scan A Drawing To a Computer? Like A Drawing From A Scketchbook,How Do You Scan It Into A Computer? Please Tell Me! Its For A Page Please Help Kotoni! Its Okay If U Say No tho.Thanks In advance! "Everyday Im Shuffeling!"-Inazuma11 fangirl123 16:05, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Kotoni joining Storm Raimon~ Khehehe, i'll let you know- Kotoni will already be introcuded in Chapter 2/3, Khehehe... Only, i already set plans for a girlfriend for Tsurugi so u cant be it... Thats all, better said: Ur accepted, but Tsurugi doesnt accept u, xD~ Let my cold wind flow in your heart 15:23, June 12, 2012 (UTC) One more thing What if i made Tsurugi like TAC NAYN? And u argue 'bout NYAN CAT AND TAC NAYN~ Greetings, Mistre Let my cold wind flow in your heart 19:56, June 13, 2012 (UTC) =Yo!= hy! its me! Memoyakio! you can call me Memo or Apple(my friends always call me by this name) ! would you mind if I send you a request? drawing request! I want you to draw my fanmade character, Memo! and yeah.. I hate to tell the hairstyle, etc.. you can refer to the appearance part! well, looking forward to your work! and sorry for my bad english~ thank you~,! :D Memoyakio 09:54, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Nice! wow! thanks! its all ok! I like it! thank you~! Memoyakio 06:23, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Join in Hey Kotoni-chan! I was wondering if you want to join my fanfic: The Dark Dragons. I hope you join. Just reply on my talk page. See ya!! :P NanoForever 19:42, July 9, 2012 (UTC)User: NanoForever Can you? Hey Kotoni-chan! Can you do a offer for me? If yes, this is the offer: Can you please draw my character: Nano Ring, wearing her casual: She wears a light blue T-shirt and there is the letter N on it, colored green. And she wears dark- blue shorts till her knees, and wears green sneakers. And her normal appearance on her page, like her hair and hand-band. And other stuff. If no, it's ok. See ya! NanoForever 17:08, July 10, 2012 (UTC)User:NanoForever Drawing Hey Kotoni! Thank you so much for drawing: Nano! And, if it's late, it's ok! I can be patient! But, can you do it before this month finish?? Plus, I think I would prefer to let you draw it how you drew your character, I think in was on the computer..... Anyways, thank you so much! (again XD). See ya! NanoForever (talk) 10:34, July 12, 2012 (UTC)User:NanoForever Can you help me? Hey Kotoni-chan! I have a problem, I don't know how to add a picture to the template: Characters. Please help me. See ya! NanoForever (talk) 15:02, July 13, 2012 (UTC)User:NanoForever 'Thank you' Thanks for clearing stuff up, Kotoni. ''' '''I know that the personality and the story is different, but I seriously hope she deletes that pic from the profile soon, I don't want my fancharacter's look to be stolen, seriously. Thank you! Hey Kotoni! I love the request! Thank you soooo much! Nano looks really cool! Plus, can you do a favour for me. If yes, it's to add the picture to Nano's page, but, not on the template. If no, it's ok, I can do it myself. But, because I'm really busy with other wikis, I don't really come here. See ya! And, Thank You Sooooo Much, Again. NanoForever (talk) 10:57, July 25, 2012 (UTC)User:NanoForever Can you? Hey Kotoni, Can you add Nano's pic on her character template, that Apple drew for me. Sorry, if you don't understand what I mean. It's just that my familly was talking out loud, and I couldn't focus. See ya! NanoForever (talk) 11:48, July 27, 2012 (UTC)I'm hidden in the shadows... Please? Hey Kotoni, Can you add a pic to Athena Takewood's character template? Here's the pic: I hope you do it! See ya! NanoForever (talk) 12:34, July 30, 2012 (UTC)User:NanoForever A.T. Hey, Kotoni!~ Thank you so much for drawing your trade part with me! <3 I love 'it! It's been featured in Rese's page!~ (The final section's gallery~) I also love the dialogue parts of the drawing! xD <33 Also, I'm sorry if mine turns up late; though I will try my best to make it nice and show you ASAP!~ Thank you so much! >w< PS- Yes, this ''is ''Piper! xD PPS- That icon of yours looks very familiar... A gazelle stampede coming your way! | Speak to a gazelle from the stampede~ | Look here for very random doodles and art!~ XD 13:23, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Can I Join? Hiya Kotoni! I wanted to ask you if I could join your fanfic: Kaiousei Gakuen: Friendship, Adventure and Soccer! Can I put Nano as my character? Nano's page: Nano Ring (I know that you know everything about her, but in case...) There's all the information on her page. It's ok if you say no. I just came by to ask you that. See ya! NanoForever (talk) 13:24, August 10, 2012 (UTC)User:NanoForever Art rtade: Check! Hey, Kotoni! :3 I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, but as promised, here's my part of our trade! Again, thank you so much for trading with me! I hope we get to do more in the future~ It was a pleasure to draw for you! I love your part for me, too! <3 Thankieees! >w< Piper was here! | talk page | Look here for very random doodles and art!~ XD 18:42, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Awww <3 Thanks~ I'm really glad to hear that~ I had fun drawing her, as well! :3 You're welcome, Kotoni-chan! Piper was here! | talk page | Look here for very random doodles and art!~ XD 18:50, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Hello, Kotoni Hey ya, kotoni! Here's are somethings I want you to check out: Danball senki fanon wiki- there are new updates so come & see, don't forget to leave some comments. ;D if you got fanmade characters be sure to check of the LBX Olympics. Ya, Kotoni-chan~! ^^ Sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if I could maybe join your new fanfic~? If not, that's fine! If it ''is ''okay, here's the info~ - Name: (Last, first) Ochita Misaki Nicknames: Misaki-sama, Misaki-chan Age: 13 Appearance: Her hair is jet-black, with purple highlights leading into purple tips. Her hair just passes her knees, and resembles Konata Izumi's. Her right eye is coloured blood-red, and she wears an eyepatch (like Misaki Mei's) covering her left eye. Clothes: She is usually either seen in her school uniform or casual clothes. Her school uniform is basically the North High female uniform...just search "Misaki Mei's uniform" into Google Images and you should find the uniform somewhere~ Or her casual clothes. I can't really explain them, so I'll just add a picture ^^ '' Personality: Misaki's quite mysterious and somewhat creepy to most people, but she can be very kind and sweet. She isn't a very violent person, though if someone annoys her - she won't hesitate to teach them a lesson. She's extremely smart and calm, and doesn't talk much. She hates rude people, or people who think they're perfect and absolutely beautiful. Hope that's enough info! Sorry there's so much..but hey - it's better too much than too little, right~? ^^ Arigatou, Kotoni-sempai~! Just say if I've left anything out~! See ya~♥ Love is war! Fight it out! Shoot right at the heart! (talk) 19:33, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Crossing the Bridge~ Heya, Kotoni! I heard about your new fanfic; and I want to join~ (If that's alright with you~) Well, it's up to you which character you wanna use; since I have a lot (XD) I'll narrow it down to my main ones; Rese or Tasuku. Feel free to decide or decline. ^^ Wow..Motorway Bridge O___O Good luck! I'll look forward to reading this story! Thanks, Kotoni! Piper was here! | talk page | Look here for very random doodles and art!~ XD 02:47, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Admin Position The Admin position is given to you along with some others. I hope you'll do a great job. Best of luck! Sure Sure, I'm not really that active and I'm greatful that you have plans ^_^ Done!~ hey Kotoni! I'm done with your request! just tell me if you want me to redraw or edit it! it took me about 2 hours maybe.. I have some problems there, if you realize(or whatever you spell it!).. of course I want to request! could you draw Hebino? feel free to say no! well, hope you like it! see ya! Memoyakio (talk) 10:23, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Its okay! hey there, Kotoni! its all okay.. ha! I know your Trial in PTS will "expired".. something like that.. my Trial in PTS also.. thats why my drawing gettin' bad.. anyway, I want in paper.. also, if you want request, just tell me! I don't mind.. see ya, then! Memoyakio (talk) 05:24, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Hiya Kotoni! Here's a little information! Hiya Kotoni! I hope I'm not bothering you! I just wanted to put up a few notes about Nano being in Kaiousei Gakuen: Friendship, Adventure and Soccer! Um...here they are: - She's from the past. (please mention that in the fanfic) - She has a keshin armed and knows how to use it...(Dunno what's it's called....Still thinking) - The reason is unknown for her coming in the future. - (This is just a offer) She's more of a side manager for the team. (Can she?) - Doesn't get annoyed when Kotoni sings Nyan Cat or The Waffle Song. - She knows how to Cheerlead. (But doesn't do it most of the time) - (This is a offer) Mostly talks about Isono or gets in fights with her. (Can she?) Well, I think that's all! Thanks Kotoni! See ya! NanoForever (talk) 12:02, September 21, 2012 (UTC)User:NanoForever Thanks, Kotoni~! Thanks Kotoni! I'm looking forward for reading the next chapter! Thanks again! See ya! NanoForever (talk) 13:52, September 21, 2012 (UTC)I'm hidden in the shadows... 誕生日おめでとう! 琴似！ あなたが私とこのウィキのためにしたすべてのものに感謝したいと！とは、お誕生日おめでとうございます！ I'm a little early because I won't be as active for a while. Nevertheless, I hope you'll have a great day! 絶対にすべてをありがとうございました！ Piper was here! | talk page | Look here for very random doodles and art! XD 13:44, October 10, 2012 (UTC) No prob Yea well its not a problem kotoni and i suspect that this person is thareq who i blocked 4-7 days ago. A dream… I’m dreaming a dream… A dream I dream every day… An endless dream… (talk) 17:07, October 28, 2012 (UTC) good talk pageT-rexzark (talk) 19:25, October 28, 2012 (UTC) RE:Welcome Hello, Kotoni. I'm just here to reply to thank you for welcoming me to this site~ I may have mentioned this to the admin/founder, AdventureWriter28 err is that correct? That I'm wondering if it is possible to create a page for a related story on FanFiction which is of my own work~ Reply soon~ Regards~ MakiZanaX13 PS: Inazuma Eleven FTW! Hi again! Guess what Kotoni? My OC's profile is FINALLY uploaded! It's up and ready whenever you feel like reading it. The link is here- Wakamiya Tsubaki. Hope you like it :D Umm I don't have images for Tsubaki because I'm really bad at drawing. That's why I get mine commissioned. So don't mind helping do one for me if you do requests? I would really appreciate it ^-^ Maki~ PS: Here's a sample- http://images.wikia.com/inazuma-eleven-fanon/images/8/85/Sketch_commission_-_phantomhuntress.png. Didn't want to re-use it 'cause it's already on my profile. --MakiZanaX13 (talk) 10:17, December 1, 2012 (UTC) RE: Sure~ Heya Kotoni! Just checking in on how my request is going. It's already been a few days since you replied and I'm slightly curious. PS: I apologize if I interrupted on an important time... --MakiZanaX13 (talk) 10:17, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Thank you!! Thank you so much for the request Kotoni! Even though I'm nitpicking on some issues, everything else if fine. There's no need to change anything after that hard work you did. So don't get too upset. Anyways thanks again. It's really pretty :3 Regards Maki PS: I've just torrented the first season of GO (not Chrono Stone) at this link- http://ryuu-rogue.edwardk.info/ and starting to watching it and think it's pretty awesome :D --MakiZanaX13 (talk) 10:16, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey Kotoni! Yo Kotoni, its me, Mistre, just sending you an example of the picture. btw the character is Akuma Sata. Prelim image: I kinda like the jacket and the glowing-up doom symbol, but maybe if u could paint one with a more evil appearance, and more like his appearance? Also, id like to see his eye covered totally instead of partially. The blue ball also doesnt have to be in. And you dont have to do a cloak, u can also leave his hair open. More info is on his page. Wuuut, i di'nt kno-wo-wow! (talk) 21:31, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Important Notice Hi there Kotoni, it's me, Maki again! I'm just here to give you a quick notification that I have recently added a few categories to the category page "Fanmade Hissatsu". Their relevant due to being related to the IE universe. However those categories were originally created by T-rexzark who managed to put them up without any notice beforehand. And some may have minor errors. Another small technical problem is that under the category "Shoot Hissatsu" (he spelled hissatsu minus the 's' after the 't') there's a sub-category called "Ice element" and since we IE fans know very well that there are only four Elements: Fire, Wind, Wood and Earth, which Ice is part of the Wind element the same goes for Lightning and Wind itself. Now I'm not trying to sound too harsh but is it possible if you, as an administrator of this wiki, can at least remove it? If not then don't worry about it. Regards, MakiZanaX13 MakiZanaX13 (talk) 09:27, December 13, 2012 (UTC) RE:Sure~ Thank you Kotoni! Sorry if I troubled you, it just seemed a little irrelevant. Anyhow, I've just finished editing/adding the subcategories in the Fanmade Hissatsu category and have been thinking of sorting all the available Hissatsu on this wiki into their respective categories. If possible can you notify some of the guys active here about the small changes I made, please? Regards, Maki PS: Kotoni, there's also another category on this wiki called "Snatch Hissatu" (again the guy mispelled it) as we know 'snatch' is part of the Dribble/Offensive hissatsu. Can you remove that one too please? MakiZanaX13 (talk) 07:44, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Mistake Hey Kotoni, I made a mistake by trying to create a category that already existed. It's now a page under the name "Inazuma Japan", is it possible for you to remove it, please? Sorry I didn't realised one already existed. My apologies, Maki PS: I've also uploaded an image that's actually licensed by another site. It should be a picture of a flower with my story's title on it. Can you also remove that please? --MakiZanaX13 (talk) 10:38, December 17, 2012 (UTC) I have a mistake so please can you erase the category Characters in Sunshine Rainfall and how to make her name and blah.. blah... And thank you for reading this I hope you appreciate it LovelyShuu (talk) 08:59, December 19, 2012 (UTC)LovelyShuu Signature Hey Kotoni, it's me again! Since you've changed your signature, I was wondering if that template you had for it is available for others or is it only for admins? When I attempted doing one myself by following Gavin's one, it seemed to fail for me. Sorry if I sounded a little silly, I'm just curious is all. Regards, Maki --MakiZanaX13 (talk) 09:45, December 23, 2012 (UTC) No worries, I think I got the hang of it now :D Poooptaaartzu! Thank you very much. Take your time. I downloaded SAI too a not-so-long time ago and it sometimes can be hard. Also, i may be alot-asking, but you could you do a sprite for him? Please use the Teruyami Mu Sprite. Its pretty simple: If you could cover the left eye (right side as how you see it) and make some of his spikes black? Thanks! PS: How did you do your signature? Greetings, Mistre/Waffuru/Betalover Wuuut, i di'nt kno-wo-wow! (talk) 16:24, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you, it's so awesome =w=! If i can do anything for you, just say so~! Greetings, Waffle/Mistre/Betalover Wuuut, i di'nt kno-wo-wow! (talk) 19:37, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Can it? When making a fanmade character can the character be part of an original team like Raimon (Go) and Raimon (Chrono Stone) ''BlackReshiram16' 09:31 pm, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Ok~!Arigatou~!^^ BlackReshiram16 09:52 pm, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Chat hi Kotoni, can i be a chat moderator? I am in my time everyday in the chat. Will you reply me on my talkpage? IceMaster123 19-2-2-13 - 11:34 am Ok thanks. I hope i can be the chat mod. IceMaster123 tnx Kotoni, for making me chat mod IceMaster123 Profile Pic Cool profile pic~!^^ BlackReshiram16 09:14 pm, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Konnichiwa! What is this wiki for? 14:44, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Kira~ Yo Kotoni~ I had nothing to do so I tried to draw your OC Kira~ P.S.:I hope I did well... '' 09:40 pm 3/13/2013 (UTC) Aww thnx~ You can draw any of my OC's~^^ 10:01 pm 3/13/2013 (UTC) Done~ Yo Kotoni~ I finished the fanfic → http://inazuma-eleven-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Coincidental_%28Reader_x_Tsurugi%29 07:43 pm 3/14/2013 (UTC) =In your new fanfic= Ohayou Kotoni~ Could I request for Sunshine Rainfall to join in your new fanfic? well she might be a protoganist. Thanks for reading this. 07:30, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Kira Hi Kotoni~x!^^ Can I use Kira in my fanfics and fanarts? '''I promise I won't tell anyone that I made her~!' 04:02 pm 3/15/2013 (UTC) Arigatou~^^ 6:24 am 3/16/2013 (UTC) Thnx~! I love it~! Arigatou~!Arigatou~!Arigatou~!^^ 08:50 am 3/22/2013 (UTC) Fanfic Akarui: Hi Kotoni-san~!^^ We just wanted to tell you, in our fanfic, please tell us your favorite/hated shipping, so that we wont have any problems on writing this~ Hanaki: Reshi-san isn't available, but please just tell us, so for example: You hate a pairing, and so, we'll write that Kira hates that pairing~^^ we need to know, cause for example: You love thatpairing, but we wrote Kira hates it... Sooo, for no troubles, please tell us your favourite/hate shipping/pairing~^^ Shuu: '*pats Hanaki on the back* '''calm down Hanaki, you said too much '*hands her a glass of water* And thank you for your cooperation Kotoni-san~^^''' Hanaki: Arigatou ^^ *drinks water* 12:57 am 3/23/2013 (UTC) '''Akarui: '''OK~^^ soo what do you feel about theses ships, MasaHika(KariyaXHikaru), SaryuuxFei, TakuRan(ShindouXKirino), IchinoXAoyama, HamanoxHayami, (TakuTen) ShindouxTenma? 08:37 am 3/23/2013 (UTC) '''Akarui and Kinako: '''Arigatou~^^ 03:06 pm 3/23/2013 (UTC) Oil Painting Hi Kotoni~^^ I added Kira in my oil painting~ I hope you don't mind~ ^^ ----→ 12:49 pm 4/1/2013 (UTC) Thnx~^^ 04:52 pm 4/1/2013 (UTC) Done~ It's done~^^ Hope you like it~^^ Thnx~^^ and, can I add you on FB?